fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS066
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick have been on Kumquat Island for three days. Yazmyne isn't rushing into her gym battle. She's taking the time to enjoy the resort, but more importantly train for her Kumquat Island gym battle. Yazmyne is certain the Kumquat Island battle is a double battl'e, and she is focusing all of her energy on Butterfree and Beautifly. Nick asks how she'd know, and Yazmyne reminds him what Rudy said after she defeated him. He said that Yazmyne needs to be able to be in sync with her Pokemon, and her Pokemon need to be in sync with each other. She believes that could only mean double battle. Nick cannot refute, but he doubts it's that simple because nothing on the archipelago has been simple. He reminds her that when she deduced the truth behind the Trovita Island Gym on her own, it was an entire grand design that was rather convoluted. '' ''Yazmyne continues to focus on training, and Nick asks another question. He says that Yazmyne only wants two weeks to train, but for Trovita Island, she caught and trained Pokemon for two months before challenging the gym officially. He asks if she needs more than two weeks to train. Yazmyne insists she does not. She says that double battles are arguably her specialty. Nick asserts that Contest Double Battles are her specialty. He says she's only been on one non-contest double battle, and that was during the Middlemist Conference. Yazmyne says she won that battle using her Contest experience and insists she will do the same here with Butterfree and Beautifly. '' ''Nick again merits the question. He says that Butterfree isn't the marital arts-trained Hawlucha or Gastly who was previously owned by a Champion. He reminds Yazmyne that Corphish needed extensive training that has been for months before he was capable of winning a battle, not just battling. Yazmyne says that Beautifly has Butterfree, and together they can do anything together. She asks Nick that he should believe in the power of love. Nick blushes but consequently believes this is the most reckless Yazmyne has been going into an archipelago battle. '' ''Nick at least points out that while Yazmyne has trained Beautifly for a day, she clearly has no bond with her. He says that if it's a double battle then she should use her most experiened and reliable Pokemon. If the consequence of defeat of the Trovita Island Gym is a whole month, then is rues what Luana's consequences are. Yazmyne says that she's not going to focus on the consequences. It will cause her to tighten up and hold her back. Nick sighs. He continues to say that Beautifly doesn't make a move unless Butterfree gives her the ok with a slight nod. He acknowledges the noticeable stall between Yazmyne's command and Beautifly's action. Nick says that Beautifly is clearly uncomfortable with her. To that, Yazmyne admits he is correct. She recalls Butterfree, which causes Beautifly to actually panic and hit Yazmyne's head with her feet in her species' hostile nature until Butterfree is called back out, further proving Nick's point. '' ''Butterfree actually fires a Gust toward Yazmyne, which outrages Ivysaur. The Seed Pokemon restrains Beautifly with Vine Whip and smashes her on the ground, berating her for attacking her trainer. Butterfree sees this and pops out of his ball to attack Ivysaur with Psybeam in Beautifly's defense. Eevee stops the attack with Hidden Power. All four Pokemon begin arguing and making a scene that attracts unwanted civilian attention. Yazmyne calls on Gastly and she has him to everyone to sleep with Hypnosis. She recalls them all, save Beautifly. She picks up Beautifly. Nick tells Yazmyne that this entire situation is already chaos. He would have said to team Ivysaur and Butterfree together but now they are in a feud. Nick gets Yazmyne to admit that the nature of Beautifly's capture and sudden addition to the team has thrown her Pokemon out of sync. Yazmyne bites back that it doesn't matter. Beautifly is her Pokemon and she intends to have a relationship with her. This outburst causes Nick to realize that Yazmyne is still emotionally bothered even somewhat by releasing Manidbuzz, Dewgong, and Bronzor knowing that she absolutely hates releasing Pokemon. Yazmyne says she captured them for the wrong reasons. She had no reason to keep them and couldn't make up one. She technically captured Beautifly for the wrong reasons, and since she and Butterfree have successfully mated and produced eggs, she is worried that she doesn't have a reason to keep Beautifly. She thinks that she'll ultimately release her too. Unlike Mandibuzz, Dewgong, and Bronzor, she puts her foot down and decides to continue being Beautifly's trainer. She says that she also doesn't want Beautifly to resent her or not believe she has a purpose beyond being a mate for her Butterfree. She wants to show Beautifly that she cares about her for her and not because of Butterfree. To develop, prove, and show a bond, she wants to use Beautifly for this extremely important challenge despite the risks and consequences of defeat. '' ''Hearing this reason gets Nick to back down from his criticisms and decides to help how he can. Yazmyne feeds Beautifly a Lum Berry to awaken her from her sleep. Beautifly resumes her hostility toward Yazmyne. However, Yazmyne gets Beautifly to calm down when she reminds her about the way Butterfree battled when they met, how strong and confident he was. Beautifly listens and stops attacking. Yazmyne says that she hellped Butterfree become that powerful, and she helped Butterfree become a champion. Yazmyne says that Butterfree listens to her and trusts her, and she asks Beautifly if that is at all enough for Beautifly to at least listen to her. Beautifly takes a moments and does flash back to the time she and Butterfree had encounted each other. She realizes that Yazmyne is right and she agreed to, at least for now, listen to her commands. Unbeknownst to Yazmyne and Nick, Luana has been watching. '' ''Yazmyne tells Beautifly that first they are going to spend the day together and soon she's going to do what almost always works to get a Pokemon's trust an attention. She's going to reach Beautifly a new move. Yazmyne and Beautifly do spend the day together. The next day, it is time to begin serious training about learning the new move, and she calls on Butterfree to help. Yazmyne aims to teach Beautifly Silver Wind, but as they train through the week, Beautifly's Silver Wind emerges as the purple Ominous Wind instead, and Yazmyne's loves it all the same. Major Events *Yazmyne's Beautifly learns Ominous Wind Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Luana *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Audino (Luana's) Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:The Orange Saga